insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Train Heartnet
Skills Train is a skilled marksman, able to accurately shoot down bullets from other guns, and make a number of bullets hit at exactly the same time, as well as ricochet bullets off of multiple surfaces, something he learned from Saya. He is also ambidextrous. He has super speed, strength, durability, agility. For whatever reason, he is absolutely horrible at shooting games. He also often runs off on his own, ending up getting himself in trouble. While he is faster and stronger than most people, and has been known to occasionally leap onto tall walls without really being bothered, when he gets frustrated or pushed too far he generally loses control until he can back off and either calm down or rest. He gets tired just like everyone else, it just takes slightly longer for that to happen. Personality Train could easily be described, and he often is, as a stray cat. He is often on the road, chasing a bounty with Sven and Eve. Besides this he does not really attach to anyone more than calling them a friend. A relationship is almost entirely out of the picture, seeing as the last woman he could possibly have loved was killed by someone he trusted. He has a very carefree outlook on life, only caring about keeping those he cares about safe and keeping himself fed. He jokes a lot, but can be serious if need be, especially if someone's life is in danger. If Train is highly serious for any other reason, it is most likely because he has failed to help someone or they have gotten hurt on his watch. Otherwise he can be quite hasty and foolish, ending up in trouble because of it. Most of the large accumulation of debt he and Sven have are because of damages he has caused while hunting down and catching a criminal. Sometimes (and this is very rare because he hates himself for it) he can be provoked into acting like he used to while working for Cronos. His so called "Black Cat" persona. In this state he doesn't care what he does or who he hurts while he takes care of whatever pissed him off so badly in the first place. Appearance Train stands at 5'7" and weighs 145 pounds. He generally has an inquisitive or warm look in his golden, cat-like eyes. His brown hair appears to be slightly unruly, but that is only because it is so long and spiky. To remind himself of Saya and all that she taught him he wears a tiny bell on a red ribbon around his neck, taken off of her teddy bear at the carnival. From his time at Chronos he retains the XIII tattoo on his chest and his ornate pistol Hades. Most of the time he wears a blue jacket with yellow medallions on either side which he leaves open to reveal a low cut white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His pants are usually blue, unless he decides to wear his old Chronos outfit. In that case he wears a black trench-coat and pants. Relationships Rika Furude ~ Train's adoptive daughter. Do not mess with her unless you want a really angry Black Cat on your doorstep. Mello ~ A friend (more in Train's mind than his). Creed Diskenth ~ A canonmate to say the least. Train is no longer certain what to think of his stalker since he has gotten his revenge on him and is now trying to see if he can help him. Kanon ~ Train isn't honestly sure if he can call Kanon a friend or not, though he'd like to after that incident in the bookstore. History Train's parents were killed when he was young, by a man named Zagine Axelox. Zagine had not known that the people he was to kill had a child, so he took Train in out of sympathy and taught him how to shoot a gun and makes him strong so that he can succeed. After Zagine dies Train joins Chronos and eventually makes his way up to a number, number 13. After working with Chronos for years Train runs into a woman, a sweeper by the name of Saya Minatsuki. She begins to break away his cold and indifferent exterior, making him care about the world again and regret his decision to let Chronos order him around. This angers a man in Chronos who looked up to Train as having the same personality as him, a man called Creed Diskenth. Creed kills Saya, enraging Train. The Black Cat swore he would kill Creed, and he left Chronos, preferring to live his life as a 'stray cat'. Eventually he met Sven and became a sweeper, finding it much better use of his skills. Train was dragged into Pandora shortly after the first battle with Creed. He and Eve were playing cards, and when she got up to get some food Train got captured and brought to Pandora. Needless to say the process was completely disconcerting and he is firmly under the belief that Creed caused this. Pandora History